Don't Say You Love Me
by Amalia Borealis
Summary: Alicia and George... stuff happens. hehe! Review if you want another chapter!
1. Default Chapter

Don't Say You Love Me.html Disclaimer: The charectars are all J.K. Rowling's, the plot is all MINE ::evil laughter::  
  
  
Author's Note: My first attempt! Be nice. Anywho, while not a songfic, this fanfic is based on the song Don't Say You Love Me by M2M  
  
_Key lyrics_   
  
Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me  
If you really want me, then give me some time  
Don't go there baby  
Not before I'm ready  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry  
Not like we're gonna get married  
Give me, give me some time  
  
Don't Say You Love Me  
  
  
***  
"Hey Alicia! Wait up!" A voice called down the corridor. Alicia Spinnet, a pretty girl in the sixth year, turned around curiously.  
"Hello, George. What's up?" Alicia asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
George took a deep breath. "I was, uh.. wondering, if, uh.. if you'd like to go on a, er, walk with me?"  
George, you're such an idiot!  He thought, making a mental note to kick himself in the head later.  
But to George's great surprise, Alicia smiled. "Sure, I'd love to," she said.   
"Great!" George happily replied. He stood there grinning at her for awhile.  
"So... shall we go?" Alicia said  
"Er, right! Of course... after you," George awkwardly replied, making a feeble attempt to seem chivalrous.  
Alicia giggled. "Alright then," she said and started walking towards the garden.  
The two of them walked in silence for awhile. George glanced at her every few minutes, trying to think of something witty to say. She looked so calm and collected.   
"So, um... how'd you do on Snape's pop quiz in Potions?" He questioned, trying to make conversation.  
"I got an A+. How 'bout you?" Alicia replied.  
"Oh, um... I did a bit worse than that," George stuttered, surprised at Alicia's answer. The quiz had been really tough for him.  
"Come on, you can tell me!" Alicia coaxed him.  
"Oh fine... I got.. I got..."   
"Well? Go on?"  
"I got a GRADE!"   
"Grr, you!" Alicia shrieked. George laughed and broke out into a run. Alicia chased after him.  
"Come on, George. Tell me!" She begged.  
"Now way!" He laughed speeding up.  
But, truth be told, Alicia was faster. She caught right up to him and tackled him to the ground.   
"Tell me!" She demanded.  
"No way!"  
"Fine. You leave me no choice."  
"Wha...." Before George could finish his sentence, Alicia started tickling him mercilessly.   
"Stop.. stop... ok I'll tell you," George pleaded.  
"Finally!" Alicia said, breathing heavily.  
Suddenly the two of them were aware of how close they were.   
"Alicia.." George said, his voice suddenly more husky than before.  
"Yeah?" Alicia answered softly.  
"I think... I think I'm in love with you," he said.  
There was a long pause. Oh no George thought. She hates me.   
"Well?" He said  
"I have to go," she said quickly, and run up towards the grounds.  
"Alicia! Wait!" George called, preparing to run after her. But she was gone.  
"What did I do?" George said aloud. But all he could hear was the rustling of the wind in the trees.  
***  
::covers head to protect herself from flying tomatoes::: IT'S MY FIRST TRY, OK?? hehe. So, what did you think? Please write me a review!! More coming soon! 


	2. The Kiss

The Kiss   
The Kiss  
  
"Ok, so let me get this straight," said Fred, George's twin brother. They were sitting in the Great Hall with Lee Jordan, eating dinner. "You and Alicia went for a walk. She tickled you, you suddenly ended up in a romantic moment, so you told her you loved her. Then she ran away."  
"Yeah, that's basically it," George said sadly. It was two days after his tragically eventful walk with Alicia. He had spent those two days moping around, and avoiding her. The latter was particularly difficult, considering they were both on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and had nearly all their classes together.  
"Woman," said Lee, shaking his head. "One minute they love you, the next minute they hate you! What can you do? It's not our fault they're crazy. "  
"Yeah," George mumbled, picking at his shepard's pie.  
"Perk up, George. There are other fish in the sea!" Fred attempted to cheer him up.  
"None like Alicia," George sighed, looking down at the other end of the table, where Alicia was conversing in hushed tones with Katie Bell, who was also on the Quidditch team.  
"Oh well. Come on, let's go up to the common room. You two have a Quidditch match tomorrow, and of course I'll be commentating," said Lee importantly.  
The trio headed towards Gryffindor tower, Fred and Lee talking animatedly about the coming match. They were playing against Raveclaw, with whom they were tied for first for the Quidditch Cup. This was quite a feat for Ravenclaw, considering no house other than Gryffindor and Slytherin had won the cup in ten years. The competition would be fierce.  
When they reached the common room, Fred and Lee decided to play chess. George, who just wanted to be alone, muttered something about being tired, and dragged himself up to the boy's dorms.  
When he got there, he opened his trunk and took out a thick black book, with the words "George's Photo Album" in gold script printed across the front. He flipped through the pages until he reached the last page. There was a carefully placed picture taken by Colin Creevey, Harry's number one fan. He had been attempting to snap a picture of Harry right after a victorious Quidditch match. However, he somehow managed to get an amazingly good shot of Alicia and George hugging out of joy about their victory. Colin, who wasn't the slightest bit interested in such a snapshot, gave it to George, who had been most pleased. (Although Colin was oblivious to this fact!)  
George sighed, wishing he were hugging Alicia right now. He had been in love with her for the past three years, ever since he had first seen her play Quidditch. But what had gone wrong? He couldn't figure it out.  
The next day was, indeed, the big Quidditch match. George, who had had a very tumultuous night's sleep, had been up way before the rest of the team. He was sitting in the common room, staring at the fire, when Alicia came out of the girl's dormitory.  
George didn't have to look up to know it was her. He had the sound of her walking memorzied. That's what happens when you're madly in love... particularly if it's unrequited.  
He felt her sit down next to her, and his heart dropped down to his stomach. He wasn't sure if the butterflies in his belly were out of joy and excitement, or disappointment and nerves. He'd know if he could see her face, if he could tell what she was thinking. But he kept staring at the orange flames, which, in spite of their heat, seemed to do nothing for the icy feeling in his heart.  
The pair sat like this for awhile, neither one daring to make the first move. After about ten minutes, Alicia couldn't take it anymore. She turned to George, took a deep breath, and said "George?"  
There was a long pause. He just sat there, in the same position he had been in since Alicia had found him. Just as Alicia was beginning to wonder if he had heard her, he said, "Yes?"  
"Um..." She wasn't sure what to say. What was she supposed to say? "Um.. well.. er, are you nervous about the Quidditch match?" Are you nervous about the Quidditch match? What a stupid thing to say! she thought to herself.  
This time, George didn't pause for even a second. "No, not really. I've had other things on my mind lately." He finally looked over Alicia, with the eyes of a disappointed puppy dog.  
Suddenly, Alicia did something neither of them had expected her to do. She grabbed George by the shoulders, pulling him towards her, and kissing square on the lips. Then she ran through the portrait room and out of the common room, trying to hide the tears that stung her eyes.  
***  
George, to say the least, was stunned. It had happened so abruptly, he barely had time to process his thoughts. At first he thought he had imagined the whole thing. But, after having time to process his thoughts, he decided that Alicia definetly had  kissed him.   
"But what do I do now? Should I run after her?" he asked himself out loud. "No, you git, she left five minutes ago. She could be anywhere by now!"  
"Who're you talking to?" Said another voice. George looked up, and saw the owner of the voice. It was his twin, Fred.  
"Oh.. no one. Just.. thinking out loud," George said.  
"I see," Fred replied, looking at George as though he were questioning his brother's sanity. "Well, we'd best be heading down to breakfast. We have a big match today, and we need our strength."  
"Yes, I suppose you're right," George said standing up. How he was going to be able to concentrate on Quidditch today, he didn't know, especially with Alicia right there on the field with him. Oh well  he thought privately I guess I'll just have figure something out.  
  
  
Author's Note: Well, here's the next chapter! I know, things are moving along quite slowly, but worry not! I've already begun planning the next chapter, and it's quite exciting. Something... unexpected happens at the Quidditch match. Hehe!  
  
Disclaimer: I am a poor writer who owns nothing but the plot. You know who owns the rest... 


	3. Knocking on Heaven's Door

Author's Note: I am so sorry it took me forever and a day to get this chapter up! I guess lost interest in fanfic for awhile, but I am back, baby, so I hope you enjoy the latest installment! Thanks for all the kind reviews. 

Disclaimer: Characters and all of that belong to Ms. Rowling. The title of this chapter is also a Bob Dylan song. (a very good one, at that!)

**Knocking on Heaven's Door**

The combination of very little sleep and confusion about the girl he loved were making it very difficult for George to concentrate on Quidditch. As Oliver Wood, Gryffindor team captain, gave his traditional "before the match" speech, all his words seemed to blur together. George kept stealing glances at Alicia, who appeared to be in no better shape than he. _I wonder what she's thinking about_, George thought. _Did the kiss mean anything to her?_

George was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts as Fred nudged him. "Snap out of it, George, it's time to go out there and show Ravenclaw what we're made of."

George smiled weakly and tried to look excited. His twin brother was obviously not impressed, but he simply patted George on the back as they walked out onto the field together.

Both teams were met with booming cheers. This was a very important match, as it would determine the winner of the important Quidditch Cup. If Ravenclaw one, it would be the first time in ten years that a team other Slytherin or Gryffindor had won the cup. If Gryffindor won, it would be their fourth in a row as reigning school champions. It seemed as though the entire school had come to watch the match. 

"Please mount your brooms!" yelled Madam Hooch, who was refereeing. She then gave a shrill blow of her whistle, and all fifteen broomsticks were in the air. The match had begun.

George, as a Beater, was whizzing around on his broomstick, taking a wack at any Bludger that came his way. He found himself deeply immersed in the game. He had discovered long ago that Quidditch always seemed to distract him from his problems, no matter how terrible they had seemed before. When his sister Ginny was taken by the heir of Slytherin a few years back, the only thing that didn't make him feel constantly on the verge of tears was Quidditch. He never felt more free and alive than when he was flying around on his broomstick. The world was his to conquer.

George was thinking about this, and smiling for the first time in two days, when suddenly he saw, from halfway across the field, a Bludger heading straight towards Alicia. She was attempting to retrieve the Quaffle from a Ravenclaw chaser, and didn't notice the large, dangerous ball zooming towards her. George cried out, and flew as fast as he could go towards her, hitting the Bludger just in time to save the pretty chaser from harm. Filled with relief, George looked to see where the Bludger had gone. When he saw it's destination, his heart seemed to stop for a moment. 

George had been too panicked to notice that Fred was already heading towards Alicia and the Bludger from the opposite direction. George had hit the Bludger straight towards his twin's head, knocking him off his broomstick. Fred hit the ground with a sickening crack. 

In that instant, George felt the world stop moving. Tears stung at his eyes, and he felt dizzy. Then, suddenly, there was a bustle of movement as everyone rushed to help Fred. But George still couldn't move; he was in shock. _I've killed my own brother_, was the only thought that ran through his head. _I've killed my own brother._

***

Ok, so there wasn't really any romance in that at all. I hope you liked it anyway, though! Please review, and I promise, more romance next time!


End file.
